gothicempirefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Gothic Emperors
There have been 50 monarchs of the Gothic Empire since 989. Emperor Rackhir III is a descendant of Emperor Rackhir I, however fearing that old houses would become archaic and lose the interest of the Empire's constantly progressing ideals, Emperors would refresh their surnames. This would typically happen every hundred or two hundred years and the surname wouldn't be randomly generated. It would commonly be a wife's maiden name or a name referencing a newly popular developing city. In the case of Orsini-Rosenburg, it was in honour of Emperor Keaton VII's Italian wife who in 1689, became an idol for the Gothic Golden Age. House Galaxus 989 - 1294 House Matias 1294 - 1301 In 1294, Marcus-Gabriel Matias overthrew the monarchy in a grand act of revenge for the double genocides acted unto his fellow Hispanic noblemen and over 53,000 citizens of the Kingdom of Matias by Emperor Xalvador I. Following Marcus-Gabriel's death, his son claimed the Gothic throne, however as he was 14, he was overthrown by Xalvador's son, also named Xalvador. This schism created the House of Capron, as well as the house of Matias being cemented in history as a failure. House Capron 1301 - 1430 For most of it's existence, the House of Capron was plagued with the uncertainty of the true royal line. It begun the Capron Dispute which was led by Alice de Capron who sought to overthrow her illegitimate brother in order to restore glory to the line. She frowned upon the decisions of her father and brother and decided it was time for another revolution, just two months after the Matias line had been overthrown. However, after two of Xalvador I's great great great great grandchildren married, it solidified the legitimacy of both lines and created a unification of both sides of the family. House Gretchen 1430 - 1577 The House of Gretchen took over the Gothic Empire in 1430 after the Capron dynasty ran out of heirs. King Keaton III of Gretchen was the next legitimate heir, as the nephew of Arthur V and the grandson of Arthur IV through Queen Mary of Gretchen. During this time, the Empire went into a succession crisis multiple times, slowing down the advancement of technology as Emperors came and went. House Rottledge 1577 - 1689 Emperor George I is the only monarch in history to switch house names during their reign. He established House Rottledge after the Constitution was ratified in 1577 three years before his death in 1580. George and Leonardo Augustus Cook began to draft it in 1574. It took an immense three years to complete albeit, it was created to last a thousand years, at least according to Leonardo himself. The House of Rottledge saw the rise of the aristocracy as the prominent Lindenburg family exploited the new Imperial Court system to it's absolute might. Construction of hundreds of structures begun in this time that would be finished in the late 17th or early 18th century that would be significant to the Golden Age such as the Berlin Cathedral or the Newbury University.